


Yondu Week Day 6: Things Left Unsaid-I Never Got To Say A Lot Of Things

by NerdHQ_084



Series: Yondu Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yondu Week 2k17
Genre: Day Six-Things Left Unsaid, I wanna hug Yondu so much, Other, Sadddddddd tears, Sorry Not Sorry, Yondu Week 2k17 - Freeform, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Oh. My. Yondu. Some things are just so tragic, and not getting to say things that needed to be said is one of the worst. And there was probably a lot Yondu didn't get to say. Prepare you feels, here comes Day 6.





	Yondu Week Day 6: Things Left Unsaid-I Never Got To Say A Lot Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Yondu. Some things are just so tragic, and not getting to say things that needed to be said is one of the worst. And there was probably a lot Yondu didn't get to say. Prepare you feels, here comes Day 6.

Yondu was being buried by Ego. And he started thinking, reviewing his life as it was nearing its end. What could have been different? Would he have changed anything? In his head, he started a monologue:  
“There was a lot of things I never got to say. My crew…I never told them how much I appreciated them all. They stuck with me through thick and thin…well, mostly, but the mutiny was my fault really. And Stakar, I never thanked him for freeing me and turning me into the man I am today. He was like a father to me. He was always watching out to me, but I alienated him. Part of me wishes I never took the job with this maniac. But then, I wouldn’t be here. And I would never have met Quill. My life would have been so different, and I’d probably be the lesser for it. Then there’s that raccoon. That silly bugger sure can hold his own. And he’s just like me. Hopefully he’ll figure out how to soften up a bit sooner than I did. Hm, Kraglin. Where do I begin with Kraglin? He’s honestly stuck with me the longest I think. He’s kinda like a son to me or something, and he’s honestly always been my friend, though neither of us would ever admit that. I wish I had at least been a bit more friendly to him. Like I was with Quill. He is such a noble guy. And he always had my back. I saved his sorry butt from death, but he saved me from so much more. It’s a shame, I’ll probably never get the chance to tell him how much he’s meant to me all these years.” He sighed, as best he could, given the circumstances.  
“Quill. Peter Quill. Just another job for the maniac. But he was so much more. The boy had been special from the moment I picked him up. Not only was he good for theivin’, but he was funny, and kind, and curious to a fault. He loved a good fight, would never be caught dead without that Walkman of his, and had some funny Terran quirks, like trying to celebrate Christmas even though no one knew what it was. He had a way of brightening the room up when he came in, and I couldn’t help smiling at least once around him. It certainly made him hard to discipline, being so damn cute and all. Yeah, I went soft for him, but who couldn’t? For a long time I tried to deny it, but the way he looked at me, I just had to accept it. He looked at me like a father. A mentor. Someone to revere and try to be like. And I bet Krag is like a brother to him, the way those two always argued but still would defend each other to the end. I can honestly say I love the boy like a son and I never told him. I was too busy keeping up the tough façade. And now here we are, because Quill was chasing after the father he thought he never had. If there was one thing I should have said…I should have told him. I should have told him what he was to me. Called him son or something. I dunno if he would like that, but at least he’d know. Now he’ll never know. And he’ll always feel like something was missing. I didn’t do a good job as a fill in dad, but at least he would know I tried. But this is how it ends. Alone in the dirt. Suffocated by the father Quill should never have needed. It’s one hell of an ironic way to go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
